A Girl Can Dream, Can't I?
by Ruby III
Summary: It's a bit of a dreams come true sort of thing, so I apoligise if it's fluff


The First Meeting

It was a sunny day and I was making my way up to the riding stables to look after my horse. Well, to be more precise, I'd gotten a ride from my step-dad. When I got there, I went round and unlocked my tackroom, greeting my friends as I went past. There was actually only a few, it being too early for the rest of the population to have woken up. I walked round to my stable, oblivious of anything around me. I was in one of those moods, where you just wanna be in your own little world, without many intrusions. I rounded the corner, and heard:  
"Cut, cut. What the hell do you think you are doing?" I spun round and found myself looking into the lens of a camera, with an angry looking cameraman behind it. He rolled his eyes, and muttered something about 'having a break'. Once he had moved, an annoyed, important looking man stepped out from behind the camera, with his hands on his hips, sweat beading his face, his hairline receding rapidly.  
"How many times do we have to do this? Already we've stopped five times because ignorant brats have walked through the scene. Get a barrier put up. Why didn't you think of that earlier?" I knew I recognised that voice. I turned round slowly, and was confronted by an angry looking Tyler Connell, along with three other cast members from 'In a Heartbeat'. He was standing at the front, with Val Linear, Hank Beecham and Jamie Waite lined up behind him. I was shocked to see the crew of my fave TV show there, but I soon found my voice.  
"Excuse you?"  
"Would you mind getting out of the scene. We're trying to film here. He explained it as though I was about five years old.  
"Yes, I can see that." I said, mimicking the tone of voice he used, putting equal emphasis on each and every word. It was like he nearly exploded in my face.  
"SO get out of the way you stupid little girl. We're trying to film here, get out the god-damn way!!" That was it. I snapped.  
"Hey, I may be diminutive in size, but I am by no means 'little' in age. I'm 16," I waved my Id in his face, "and if you don't mind, you should be the one moving, as it is my stable that you have currently chosen to be and ignorant bastard outside of!!"  
"Do you know who I am? If you did, you wouldn't talk to me like that."  
"You're Tyler Connell, and I would talk to anyone who was in the acting business the way I am talking to you if they were being as rude and obnoxious as you!!" I brushed past him, and picked up my skip bucket. I started doing my bed. I could hear the rest of the crew trying to hold in their laughter, whilst Shawn merely looked taken aback.  
"Well, er, I, um, what can I say?" He was talking quite subduedly now.  
"Well, sorry would be a good way to start." I snapped. I was not in the mood to put up with anyone's bullshit that day, let alone an actors who's inflated ego allowed him to treat everyone else as thought they were dirt. The rest of the crew that were standing outside my stable burst into laughter, at the irony of a 5", 16 year old girl being in absolute control of a 23 year old man who was 11 inches taller than her.  
"Erm, sorry." he muttered, barely audible above the raucous laughter of his cast-mates. "Can we find a different location?" This was to the important looking man, who I assumed was the director.  
"No, this is the only stable that is suitable. The others all have demeaning qualities."  
"Yeah, right," I muttered under my breath, "more like they can't be bothered to move the equipment a yard to the left." I'd finished skipping out, so I made my way to the muck heap, walking swiftly past the crew in a 'don't mess with me' way. I was followed by Jamie . I turned back from emptying the skip bucket, and began to make my way back to my stable. As I walked past him, he grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop and face him.  
"Hi, I'm..."  
"You play Jamie in 'In a Heartbeat'. I know." He looked at me in admiration.  
"I like your fire. You fancy going out some time?"  
"Lets review the facts here. I'm 16. You're 25. Age gap equals nine years. I don't think it would work somehow, even though you are really, really cute." He grinned.  
"Well, the offer is there for the whole time I'm in England. We're shooting part of the second series here."  
"Really?" My tone was half sarcastic, half interested. Just then, a plan formulated in my mind. "Actually, I might take you up on that offer." I said. "What are you doing Thursday evening, about eightish?"  
"Nothing now."  
"Good. Me and a group of my friends are going to Pizza Hut to celebrate getting the results of our GCSE's - fancy coming?"  
"I'd love to." Just then, Tyler appeared in the entrance to the muck heap. He jogged over to us.  
"Hey, um, I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier, do you wanna go out sometime, so I can make it up to you?"  
"Sorry, you're to late. The position has just been filled." I began to walk back to my stable.  
"You mean..." He cut the sentence short.  
"Thats right. I beat you to it man." He shook his head and chuckled, with a smug, superior grin on his face. I was grinning from ear to ear when I got back to my stable. Wouldn't Martyn get a shock when he turned up on Thursday. If he was mature enough to be in the same room as me that was.  


___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, thats the first chapter. The next one will be coming soon, I promise, but it's a long one. R/r and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions, put them in the review! (hint hint) I'm gunna wait until I get 7 reviews before chapter two gets put up, so hurry, hurry, hurry!!!


End file.
